La vida es así
by Yami224
Summary: Cuanto dolor puede pasar una persona para poder anteponerse a todo, a buscar un lugar en la vida después de tanto sufrimiento, a luchar por salir adelante a pesar de la adversidad, del engaño, de sentirse alguien insignificante y que no sirve para nada, y cuando por fin encuentra a alguien, todo se derrumba... que se necesita para por fin ser feliz...?


La vida es así

No lo podía creer, tenía apenas un mes que había terminado la escuela y ya tenía su primer trabajo, estaba muy emocionado, pero a la vez aterrado, no podía creer que su primer trabajo fuera en semejante empresa, sí, iba a empezar desde el puesto de asistente, pero con la promesa de crecimiento si demostraba potencial.

Esa empresa era ni más ni menos que Kaiba Corp., y en esos precisos momentos se encontraba de pie afuera del imponente edificio a punto de entrar, así que dio un fuerte suspiro antes de ingresar al edificio; caminó con paso decidido hacia la recepción donde lo recibió una elegante secretaria.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Yugi Muto, empiezo a trabajar el día de hoy en el departamento de Innovación-

-Buenos días joven Muto, permítame un momento- la chica sacó de su escritorio un elegante sobre y se lo extendió – Aquí está toda la información que necesita, sígame por favor – se levantó de su lugar y lo llevó a un ascensor, de su bolsillo sacó una credencial- esta es su credencial, para poder ingresar al ascensor, tendrá que colocar su credencial en el lector e indicar el piso al cual se va a dirigir, en este caso el piso es el número 7 y automáticamente el elevador realizará su función – mientras le explicaba eso, iba la secretaría realizando la acción, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo debido a que en cuestión de segundos el elevador abrió sus puertas, y la secretaría ingreso con él, en cuanto llegaron al piso caminaron por un largo pasillo, en ambos lados del mismo se encontraba gran número de trabajadores, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron prácticamente al final del pasillo donde se encontraba una gran puerta metálica, la secretaria volvió a colocar su credencial y automáticamente las puertas se abrieron, en ese lugar solamente había un total de 6 personas, sin embargo lo que lo dejó más impresionado fue la inmensidad del lugar, era extremadamente amplio, además que había muchos equipos de última tecnología, a decir verdad lo había intimidado un poco.

-Buenos días a todos, el día de hoy se incorpora Yugi Muto a su departamento, espero que lo traten bien- al momento todos voltearon a verlo y se acercaron a darle la bienvenida.

-Este es Yami, él es el jefe del departamento –

Para su sorpresa era un chico muy parecido a él, solamente que un poco más alto y de rasgos un poco más firmes, de la impresión solamente atino a balbucear un saludo – Muuucho gusto, mi nombre es Yugi- e hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Encantado en conocerte Yugi, muchas gracias, Rebeca, ya me encargo- se dirigió a la secretaría, la cual le extendió a Yugi su credencial y se retiró del lugar-

-Pues Yugi bienvenido, te voy a presentar al personal que labora aquí, y en que nos vas a estar apoyando-

-Ella es Tea, es la encargada de toda la parte administrativa del área-

-Bienvenido Yugi, mucho gusto- Le extendió la mano, sin embargo, se inclinó a parecer de Yugi bastante por lo cual dejaba ver sus atributos, además de guiñarle un ojo, solo atinó a regresar el saludo y rogar porque lo sacaran lo mas rápido de la presencia de esa mujer.

-Bueno, continuamos, ellos son Marik y Tristan, ellos se encargan de realizar los diseños y llevar a cabo las nuevas propuestas de toda la compañía en cuanto a tecnología holográfica y de simulación se refiere-

Ambos chicos se presentaron de manera cortés a lo cual Yugi agradeció después de la primera impresión con Tea

-Y por último tenemos a Joey y a Duke, ellos se encargan de desarrollar lo que Marik y Tristan realizan en las computadoras y en papel, aquí es donde se da la magia, de ser una idea para convertirlo en realidad, además de revisar el correcto funcionamiento de todos los equipos que se encuentran ya en funcionamiento-

Al igual que los otros dos chicos, lo recibieron de manera muy alegre y Joey un tanto efusiva

-Y bueno como me presentó Rebeca, yo soy Yami, soy el encargado de este departamento, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy para ayudarte y bueno, te explicaré en que consiste tú trabajo, como es un área especializada, tu carrera te ayudará mucho, sin embargo, no te voy a poder dejar de momento realizar mucho en lo que vas aprendiendo, lo que harás primero será ayudarle a Tea, quiero que veas primero toda la parte administrativa la primera parte del día, y ya una hora antes de tu salida, me gustaría que prestaras atención a lo que realizan los demás, así poco a poco vas a ir entendiendo y te vamos a ir dejando más oportunidades para que te involucres, espero me comprendas porque no puedes empezar de una vez con lo que te gustaría-

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo completamente- una parte de él agradecía que no lo empezaran a involucrar tan rápido, a decir verdad, al ver lo imponente y a complejidad de las cosas que realizaban, le daba miedo echar a perder algo y con ello su trabajo.

-Bueno Yugi, ya que terminamos con las presentaciones, sígueme-

Yugi empezó a seguir a Yami, el cual se dirigía a la puerta de salida, presionó un botón el cual permitió que las puertas se abrieran y salieran de ese cuarto, iban directo al elevador, vio como Yami colocaba su tarjeta y les daba acceso al mismo, se impresionó cuando este presionó el botón del último piso, no sabía por qué pero se empezó a inquietar, y más porque Yami no le había dicho a donde se dirigían.

Al llegar al piso indicado salieron del lugar, se sorprendió al ver que inmediatamente al salir del elevador estaba una especie de Lobby, algo pequeño para su gusto, a diferencia de lo que había ya había visto, pero a ambos pasillos se encontraban dos impotentes puertas, uno del lado derecho y uno del lado izquierdo.

-Del lado izquierdo se encuentran más oficinas, para ser precisos es el área legal y una sala de juntas, y de este lado-Yami señaló la puerta derecha – se encuentra la oficina de Seto Kaiba-

Por un momento se tranquilizó pensando que iban a esa área, sin embargo, su pánico creció cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta derecha, el sistema de seguridad era muy parecido al que existía en todo el edificio, pensó que era algo irónico, sin embargo, ese pensamiento no duró mucho tiempo debido a que efectivamente una vez que colocaban su credencial, el equipo empezó a hablar.

-Bienvenido Yami, área de Innovación- e inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas

-Hola Mai, estará disponible tu jefe- se acercó Yami muy seguro a lo que seguramente sería la secretaria del imponente CEO, y con esto quiso salir corriendo del edificio, que diablos hacían ahí

-Si, deja y le digo que vienes a verlo- e inmediatamente descolgó el teléfono

-Señor Kaiba, lo viene a ver Yami…, Adelante Yami-

Se oyó un pequeño click lo cual les indicó que se acababa de abrir algún mecanismo, y en efecto, Yami solo tuvo que empujar levemente la elegante puerta para que esta se abriera por completo e ingresaron.

El lugar era inmenso y por no decir lo triple de elegante que todo el edificio, del lado derecho de la oficina se encontraba una enorme mesa la cual, seguramente utilizaban para las reuniones personales del CEO, a su alrededor se encontraban un sin número de equipos, los cuales suponía era para conectarse en conferencias, y cosas parecidas, del lado izquierdo se encontraba un mini bar, un sofá cama, una televisión y una mesa pequeña,, como si de una sala de una casa se tratase, y al fondo estaba un gran y elegante escritorio y en el centro del mismo una enorme computadora, y detrás de la misma sin más ni menos se encontraba el gran Seto Kaiba.

-Buen día Kaiba- empezó a caminar Yami en dirección del elegante escritorio, haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera -Solamente te vengo a presentar al Joven Yugi, que se incorporará a trabajar con nosotros a partir del día de hoy-

Dicho esto, Kaiba elevó su vista del computador para prestarle atención, pasó de ver a Yami a Yugi y de regreso

-Mu…, mucho gusto Señor K…Kaiba, mi nombre es Yugi Muto, un placer en conocerlo- no estaba preparado para ver a Seto Kaiba en persona y mucho menos en hablarle, no sabía ni que tenía que hacer o decir.

-Mucho gusto joven Muto, bienvenido- hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

Aunque no lo pareciera estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en la compañía, y principalmente en el departamento de Yami, contabilidad y todo lo relacionado con sus abogados.

-El departamento de Yami es uno de los principales para esta compañía, espero que te esfuerces al máximo y estar a la altura del mismo-

-Sí Señor, haré mi máximo esfuerzo, no lo defraudaré- al decir estas palabras hizo una leve inclinación, estaba decidido a dar todo de si para poder demostrar por qué razón estaba en ese lugar.

Kaiba solamente hizo una inclinación de cabeza, al menos se veía alguien decidido.

En cuanto le informaron que alguien se iba a integrar al equipo de Yami, le había indicado que en cuanto llegara subiera a presentárselo, no estaba a gusto que gente extraña se inmiscuyera en un departamento tan delicado como era aquel, por eso lo quería conocer en persona, además que obviamente ya se había realizado la investigación correspondiente de antecedentes, intereses y todo lo necesario para saber que no era alguna clase de espía.

-Bueno Kaiba, si no necesitas algo más nos retiramos- se despidió educadamente Yami, a lo cual el Ceo solamente hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que era todo.

Ambos se retiraron de la oficina del Ceo y procedieron a ir a sus respectivos lugares…


End file.
